the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slow Down A Little
Australia Morocco Spain }} is the fourth episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Point Casino. Hobart, Australia. -> (Honneur Stadium. Oujda, Morocco.) Head to the city of Oujda, in a Northern African country. In this city, search for a stadium, which opened in 1976 and now holds your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Stadium. Oujda, Morocco. -> (Melilla Airport. Melilla, Spain.) FAST FORWARD A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, be the first team to complete a 3x3 sliding puzzle. Once a screenshot has been shown to prove that you have done this, you will get your last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. If you choose to not attempt the Fast Forward, go to one of the two Spanish cities located on mainland Africa. Find this city’s airport, where you will get your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Airport. Melilla, Spain. -> (Kasbah of the Udayas. Rabat, Morocco.) Now go to Rabat, and search for a kasbah, this one built during the reign of the Almohad Caliphate. This kasbah is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - of the Udayas. Rabat, Morocco. DETOUR Sing A Song or Pick A Poem. Your choice. In Sing A Song, you will have to listen to Bitakat Hob, Morocco’s so far only entry in the Eurovision Song Contest. Find out how many times Samira Said says the Arabic word for ‘peace’. If you are wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct amount, you will get your next clue. In Pick A Poem, you will have to look through poems by the Moroccan poet, Abdellatif Laabi, searching for the poem which is shown in the picture provided. Find out what the crossed-out parts of the poem says, in order to get your next clue. We need all words and in the order they appear in the poem. Clue 5 - of the Udayas. Rabat, Morocco. -> (Dar al-Makhzen. Rabat, Morocco.) Now search the almost 200 pictures of Carrot Wikia for the one revealing your next location. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - al-Makhzen. Rabat, Morocco. -> (Chellah. Rabat, Morocco.) Now go to a fortified cemetery, located south of Rabat. This famous necropolis is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Rabat, Morocco. -> (Hassan Tower. Rabat, Morocco.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This incomplete mosque was intended to be the largest in the world, but after the death of Yacoub al-Mansour, the construction of the mosque ended. Today, it is a famous tourist attraction, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Duy & Tung. Gallery 10994169_10204000224711337_6984582914598892738_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Hassan Tower. Rabat, Morocco. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)